1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor that includes both image capturing pixels and focus detection pixels arrayed on a single substrate, a device that captures an image and detects the focusing state of a photographic lens by utilizing this image sensor, and a camera equipped with the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
There are devices known in the related art that capture an image and also detect the focusing state of a photographic lens by using an image sensor comprising image capturing pixels and focus detection pixels arrayed together on a single substrate (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-244712)